The Best is Me
by Slyeranime
Summary: Suigetsu memandang Naruto dengan marah, "Kan sudah ku bilang! Biarkan Sasuke yang memilih mengenai orang yang lebih disukainya! Biarkan dia memilih dengan tubuhnya!" Narusasu Suisasu, Warning : Lemon! BL!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Warning : BL Full Lemon

Pair : Narusasu Suisasu

The Best is Me

Sudah terlalu larut, Naruto benar-benar terlambat. Sebenarnya hari ini diadakan acara makan-makan di apartement Sasuke. Yang merencanakan sih Naruto tapi karena kesibukannya membuat Naruto tak bisa datang tepat waktu.

"ck, dia pasti marah," gumam Naruto pelan.

Ia berlari menuju ke apartement Sasuke dan segera menggedor pintu dengan keras. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Sasuke. Acara ini adalah ide Naruto, waktu dan tempatnya pun berdasarkan keputusannya. Tapi ternyata dirinyalah yang tidak bisa datang, ia yakin semua orang sudah pulang sekarang.

Pintu apartement Sasuke terbuka, dan seorang pria berambut putih dan bergigi runcing muncul dari dalam rumah, membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Suigetsu! Kenapa kau masih disini? Pestanya belum selesai ya?" Tanya Naruto kaget. Mungkin ia belum terlalu terlambat.

"Kau terlambat Hokage-sama," Jawab Suigetsu dengan sedikit mencemooh, jujur Naruto tidak begitu menyukai sahabat Sasuke ini, "Semua orang sudah pulang dan Sasuke bahkan sudah tidur."

Naruto bengong, "Eh? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

Suigetsu nyengir memamerkan gigi runcingnya yang putih, lalu menjawab, "Hari ini aku menginap di sini. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan mabuk. Desa ini tidak aman untuknya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, jujur saja kata-kata Suigetsu menyinggung perasaannya sebagai seorang Hokage di desa Konoha, "Desa ini aman, lagi pula sudah ada aku, jadi kau pulang saja."

Naruto mendorong tubuh Suigetsu dan masuk kedalam apartement Sasuke. Keadaan ruangan ternyata telah kembali rapi, hanya ada satu gelas sake di meja, ia yakin pasti Sakura yang membereskannya. Sang pemilik rumah sendiri terlihat telah terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak percaya padamu," lanjut Suigetsu, membuat Naruto merasa kesal, "menepati janji saja kau tidak bisa."

Naruto menatap Suigetsu dengan tajam, orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan, "Aku sudah mengenal Sasuke dari dulu, dan aku tau segala hal tentangnya, kau tak perlu khawatir, Sasuke aman bersamaku."

Mendengar ini Suigetsu tertawa, "hahaha, jujur saja, aku ini menyukai Sasuke. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Walau kau lebih dulu bertemu dengannya sekalipun aku tidak perduli, karena orang yang berada disisinya ketika ia sedih adalah aku."

Naruto memandang Suigetsu berang, sepertinya ia meremehkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, "Dengar ya, aku juga menyukai Sasuke, bahkan lebih daripada kau! Dan aku yakin Sasuke lebih menyukaiku daripada dirimu!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita lihat saja, diantara kau dan aku, siapa yang lebih disukai Sasuke!" Suigetsu menatap Naruto dengan menantang. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tertidur di ranjangnya. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, ia tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud Suigetsu, tapi apapun itu ia pasti akan berusaha untuk memenangkannya. Apalagi yang berhubungi dengan Sasuke.

Naruto juga ikut mendekati ranjang Sasuke, ia menatap Suigetsu yang kini sedang menundukkan badannya dan menengadahkan kepala Sasuke ke arahnya.

Suigetsu menyeringai kepada Naruto, lalu berkata "tak perlu khawatir, Sasuke tidak akan bangun, ia akan menganggapnya sebagai mimpi."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, ketika Suigetsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. Melihat ini spontan Naruto mendorong tubuh Suigetsu menjauh dari Sasuke. Enak saja! Dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Idiot!" umpat Suigetsu, "jangan menggangguku!"

"Brengsek!" Umpat Naruto tak kalah keras, "Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau menyentuh Sasuke?"

Suigetsu memandang Naruto dengan marah, "Kan sudah ku bilang! Biarkan Sasuke yang memilih mengenai orang yang lebih disukainya! Biarkan dia memilih dengan tubuhnya!"

"Apa!" Teriak Naruto keras, oh jadi ini maksud Suigetsu. "tapi mana boleh kita..."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" serang Suigetsu, "Kalau takut, ya sudah langsung minggat sana! Disini kau hanya mengganggu kesenanganku! Bukankah sudah kubilang Sasuke itu menyukaiku!"

"ck" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas, sambil berusaha menimbang-nimbang. Jujur saja kalau seandainya Sasuke terbangun, mungkin ia akan langsung membunuhnya dan Suigetsu. Tapi jika Naruto mundur entah kalimat mencemooh apa yang akan dikatakan Suigetsu kepadanya. Dan lagi pula Naruto percaya diri bahwa Sasuke lebih menyukainya bahkan mencintainya dan dia yakin itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Suigetsu mengklaim Sasuke sebagai miliknya.

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, lalu menjawab, "baiklah kita lihat siapa yang lebih disukai Sasuke!"

Suigetsu tersenyum licik, ia kembali mendekati Sasuke sambil berkata "aku akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan dan kau lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, biarkan Sasuke menjawab dengan tubuhnya. Yang kalah tidak boleh mendekati Sasuke lagi."

"Ok, " Jawab Naruto, "Tapi aku punya persyaratan."

"Heh?" Suigetsu yang sudah kembali menundukkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, berhenti mendadak dan memandang Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh keperawanan Sasuke!" oh jelas Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Suigetsu menusukkan miliknya kepada Sasuke, "dan jangan bikin kotor, gunakan kamar mandi jika kau sudah sampai klimaks. Sasuke akan tahu" Naruto menambahkan ketika Suigetsu terlihat ingin protes.

"Iya aku mengerti." Balas Suigetsu kesal. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Dipandangnya bibir merah Sasuke yang selama ini selalu mengusik jiwa dan raganya. Jujur saja sudah dari dulu ia ingin sekali merasakan bibir itu. Suigetsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, dan segera mengecup bibir Sasuke cepat. Ia memangut bibir bawah Sasuke lembut, lalu menjilatnya. Bibir Sasuke yang memang sudah sedikit terbuka memberikan akses yang mudah bagi Suigetsu untuk menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke.

"Hmm" Suigetsu mengeluh nikmat ketika merasakan rasa sake di lidah Sasuke yang di sentuhnya. Entah kenapa rasa Sake tersebut terasa lebih nikmat dari sake biasanya. Ingin merasakan lebih, Suigetsu mulai bermain dengan lidah Sasuke, mencampurkan salivanya sendiri kedalam mulut sang rupawan yang masih terlelap di dalam tidurnya.

Naruto memandang Suigetsu dengan kesal, cih hanya segitu, kalau bibir Naruto sudah pernah menyentuhnya, bahkan beberapa kali. Tapi tetap saja ada perasaan kesal yang melandanya, hanya kali ini saja Naruto membiarkannya. Ketika Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk memandang Suigetsu yang masih melahap bibir Sasuke, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa badan Sasuke mulai menegang. Tangan kiri Sasuke meremas bagian belakang kepala Suigetsu, membuat Suigetsu semakin enggan melepaskan bibir Sasuke.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto. Ia lengah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah.

Naruto naik keatas tempat tidur Sasuke dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kaos hitam Sasuke, yang langsung memperlihat kulitnya yang putih. Naruto menaikkan kaos Sasuke sampai menunjukkan dua nipple Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit menegang akibat ulah dari Suigetsu.

Naruto menyentuh nipple sebelah kiri Sasuke dengan jarinya, lalu memilinnya dan mencubitnya sedikit. Nipple Sasuke berubah menjadi pink, dan dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke semakin menegang. Naruto tersenyum, ternyata nipple Sasuke benar-benar sensitif. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Naruto melahap nipple sebelah kanan Sasuke, menjilatnya dengan perlahan, lalu menjilat dengan menekan.

"Ngggh aaaah" erang Sasuke ketika Naruto mulai menghisap nipplenya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya membuat bibirnya terlepas dari Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Seakan Naruto telah mencuri makanan kesukaaannya. Namun mengetahui kesibukan Naruto, membuat Suigetsu penasaran. Ia juga ingin merasakannya. Suigetsu memindahkan kepalanya ke arah nipple kiri Sasuke. Ia singkirkan tangan Naruto –yang masih sibuk memilin- dari nipple Sasuke, dan ikut melahapnya.

Sama seperti Naruto, Suigetsu menjilatnya sebentar. Terasa nikmat, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Suigetsu berbalik dan mengambil sisa sake di gelas yang tadi diminumnya.

"Jika dicampur Sake pasti akan lebih nikmat." Guman Suigetsu. Ia menuangkan sake tersebut ke nipple Sasuke dan kembali menikmatinya. Dan seperti yang diduganya, rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Suatu kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

Kedua pria itu kini sibuk menikmati kedua nipple Sasuke. Masing-masing menjilat dengan buas lalu menggigit dan mengisapnya. Naruto sendiri merasa nipple Sasuke seperti ekstasi, keberadaan Suigetsupun sudah tidak di perdulikannya atau mungkin malah tak disadarinya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menjamah tubuh Sasuke. Lidah Naruto terus menjilat nipple Sasuke naik turun dengan cepat, sedangkan Suigetsu terus menghisap nipple Sasuke yang terasa begitu nikmat baginya.

"aaargh ngggh" erang Sasuke kedua tangan Sasuke meremas rambut Naruto dan Suigetsu, berusaha untuk menariknya menjauh dari ke dua nipplenya. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya membuatnya merasa tak tahan, seperti ada sesuatu hal yang ingin keluar dari dirinya. Tubuhnya yang memanas membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Lidah Naruto yang menjilat nipplenya secara berputar dan Suigetsu yang kadang menggigit nipplenya kadang menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat kejantanannya berontak dan mulai terangkat di celananya.

"Aaargh Hen-ti-!" Sasuke semakin tak tahan ketika Suigetsu mengangkat Sedikit tubuhnya dan semakin buas menghisap nipplenya.

"Sial! kenapa begitu nikmat, membuatku ingin lebih dan tak bisa behenti." Umpat Suigetsu dalam hati ia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan semakin bergairah menjilat nipple Sasuke, ia menggenggam miliknya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Suigetsu akan sampai dititik klimaks hanya karena nipple yang begitu memabukkan.

"Aah sial!" Raung Suigetsu, ia berlari ke kamar mandi sambil menggenggam miliknya yang sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

Naruto masih asyik dengan aktivitasnya, namun kedua tangan Sasuke berusaha dengan keras mendorongnya dari hidangannya. Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang memerah, dan tersenyum, "Apa kau menikmatinya Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke yang masih tertidur terlihat sedang kesuliatan mengambil nafas, sepertinya kedua aktivitas sahabatnya itu membuatnya ngos-ngosan. Dada Sasuke naik turun, kedua nipplenya yang basah kini berwarna merah dan terlihat membesar karena menegang. Jujur saja, melihat Sasuke sekarang ini membuat Naruto ingin menyusul Suigetsu. Sasuke terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Seandainya aku menyadarinya dari dulu aku pasti telah menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya sejak dulu." Bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Di kecupnya pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

Naruto menelan ludah, ketika melihat benda menonjol didalam celana Sasuke, "sial!" umpat Naruto sambil menggenggam miliknya yang juga berontak didalam celananya.

Naruto secara perlahan melepaskan Celana Sasuke, dan menyisakan celana dalam putih Sasuke dengan sebuah tonjolan milik Sasuke. Naruto menelan ludahnya lagi dan meremas miliknya sendiri, takut kalau dia mencapai klimaks sebelum waktunya. Entah kenapa bagian bawah Sasuke seperti telah merangsang kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto menjilat tonjolan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali mengerang penuh nikmat sambil meremas bantal kepalanya. Kedua kakinya secara refleks berusaha menutup akses Naruto untuk mendapatkan lebih, namun Naruto dengan kuat menahan kedua paha Sasuke untuk terbuka.

Karena tak sanggup menunggu, Naruto menyingkirkan celana dalam Sasuke, membuatnya terekspos sepenuhnya. Milik Sasuke terlihat keras dan menegang, diujungnya mulai keluar sedikit cairan. Sialnya pemandangan itu membuat Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan nafsu birahinya.

Sasuke yang sudah setengah telanjang, hanya kaos hitamnya yang menutupi bagian tubuh diatas nipplenya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya dan meletakkannya ke atas pundak, membuat Naruto lebih mudah untuk mencapai miliknya.

Naruto memulai dengan menjilat paha Sasuke, lalu mulai mendekat keselangkangannya Secara perlahan, membuat Sasuke meraung frustasi. Lidah Naruto mendekat melalui bola Sasuke dan mulai menjilat batangnya.

Suara erangan Sasuke ditambah kenikmatan yang dirasakan di lidahnya, membuat kejantanan Naruto telah di ujung klimaks.

"Aaah sial!" teriak Naruto keras, sambil berlari ke kamar mandi, dalam hati ia menyesali dirinya yang telah membuat peraturan bodoh itu.

Naruto mendorong Suigetsu yang baru selesai dengan aktivitasnya sendiri.

Suigetsu membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati bawah Sasuke yang terekspos, tak tersentuh, basah penuh keringat dan saliva. Rasanya melihat pose Sasuke saat ini membuatnya ingin klimaks lagi.

Nafsu birahi Suigetsu yang tadinya telah sedikit berkurang, kini kembali bangkit. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung meraih kejantanan Sasuke dan mengurungnya di dalam mulutnya.

"Nggggh"

Sasuke mengerang ketika dirasakannya lidah Suigetsu menjilat kejantanannya yang terjebak.

"Aaaah"

Sasuke kembali mengerang ketika gigi suigetsu yang runcik mulai menggores dan menggigit miliknya.

"Arrkhh"

Erangan Sasuke semakin keras ketika Suigetse mulai menghisap kejantanan Sasuke, seakan-akan berusaha menarik keluar cairan di dalam Sasuke. Ia menelan sperma Sasuke, seperti sedang menyedot susu melalui sedotan.

"Suigetsu! Jangan kau lahap semua!" Sahut Naruto keras.

Suigetsu hanya melirik Naruto tidak perduli dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Kesal. Naruto menarik kepala Suigetsu dan melepaskan kejantanan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mengerang tertahan akibat pelepasan secara tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, hah?" Teriak Suigetsu kesal. Ia menatap Naruto dengan berang. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Naruto menjauhkannya dari 'surga'nya.

"Kalau kau menguasai segalanya, lalu aku kebagian apa?!" kata Naruto, membalas memelototi Suigetsu.

Kedua pria itu saling tatap, melemparkan pandangan seakan-akan ingin segera membunuh satu sama lain.

"Ah, sial!" Suigetsu memutuskan adu mata mereka duluan. Ia memandang Sasuke yang basah oleh keringat, dadanya yang naik turun membuatnya terlihat lebih besar. Lagi pemandangan itu membuatnya semakin ingin klimaks.

"Kenapa dia begitu kuat!" Sahut Suigetsu menatap Sasuke dengan berang. "Padahal kita melakukannya berdua, tapi kita duluan yang mencapai klimaks! Aku ingin membuatnya klimaks!"

Naruto juga ikut memandang Sasuke. Apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu sepenuhnya memang betul. Sasuke ini benar-benar hebat. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana mereka bisa menentukan pemenangnya?

Naruto dan Suigetsu kembali saling tatap, bukan tatapan membunuh, tapi seperti sedang saling menyepakati sesuatu. Mereka berdua saling mengangguk, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke milik Sasuke yang masih terlihat tegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan.

"haaa... haaaa... nggggh..."

Tubuh Sasuke kembali mengejang ketika dua lidah saling bergulat memperebutkan tempat di kejantanannya. Lidah Naruto menyusuri setiap batangnya, sedangkan Suigetsu mulai menjilati ke dua bolanya dengan buas. Mereka seperti sedang menyantap suatu hidangan yang kelezatannya tiada tara.

Naruto memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke kedalam mulutnya, terus memasukkannya sedalam-dalamnya. Suigetsu beralih dari kedua bola Sasuke kembali dengan lidahnya menyusuri perut Sasuke, berhenti sebentar untuk menusukkan lidahnya kedalam pusar Sasuke dan kembali bergerak ke nipple Sasuke tanpa melepaskan sentuhan lidahnya dari kulit putih Sasuke. Sesampainya di nipple Sasuke, ia kembali menjilatnya dengan bergairah dan memilin nipple Satunya yang tak tersentuh oleh lidahnya. Semakian lama lidah dan jari Suigetsu semakin cepat meraba, menjilat, mencubit, dan menggigit.

"Aaaakhgngg" Erang Sasuke keras. Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas rambut Suigetsu di nipplenya dan rambut Naruto yang masih melahap kejantanannya.

Naruto yang bisa merasakan titik klimaks Sasuke, mulai meremas kedua bola Sasuke dan memompanya dengan cepat. Kedua bibirnya menekan kejantanan Sasuke naik turun, lalu lidahnya mengelus kepala kejantanan Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Nggghaaargkh" Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya lagi, gerakan Suigetsu yang terus menjilat nipplenya dengan cepat dan hisapan Naruto di kejantanannya, membuat Sasuke sampai di titik klimaks. Sasuke klimaks di dalam mulut Naruto, mengeluarkan semua cairannya yang ditelan dengan senang hati oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan kejantanan Sasuke dari mulutnya dan menjilat bagian ujungnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan. Cairan Sasuke terasa aneh tapi tetap nikmat, Naruto seperti ingin lagi.

Setelah sukses dengan usahanya, walaupun mereka masih belum tahu siapa pemenangnya, Naruto dan Suigetsu saling pandang penuh kepuasan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

End

Wakakakak ending apaan nih!

Maafkan Saya yang telah membuat fanfic nista ini, mungkin kurang hot kali ya?

Saya menulis fanfic ini dengan sistem ngebut, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo dan kurang memuaskan.

Kalau punya waktu luang saya akan membuat chapter 2nya, toh masih gak jelas Sasuke memilih siapa Naruto atau Sasuke. Saya sendiri masih galau ingin mempercayakan Sasuke kepada siapa *digampar Sasuke

Ok ok sekarang saya butuh review dari para reader, yang mau kritik juga silahkan ^_^


End file.
